


My interpretation of "Finder Series"

by maggieJ2020



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieJ2020/pseuds/maggieJ2020
Summary: 一些关于《探索者系列》的解读，用于归纳整理故事的思路。
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 高楼

探索者第一话发表于2001年，麻见出场时35岁，很容易就知道麻见生于1966年，这意味着麻见在最好的年纪经历了日本最鼎盛繁华的泡沫经济时期（通常指1986-1991年）。麻见最初的设计应该是岛国人。仓廪实则知礼节，所以麻见身上会自带光芒，拥有勇敢、大方、讲义理等优秀耀眼的性格特征。

摘抄徐浆糊《日本90年代那场消费降级》里一段文字----那些叫 Mercury，Links或Leo的女主人，常常收到来自商人，股票经纪人和房地产大亨不假思索的大笔赠与。一位女主人在1990年的一个晚上，收到一位顾客递给她的14,000美元小费，对方说：“给自己一些新衣服。”“这令人难以置信——特别是考虑到我没有和他发生性关系。” 她说。

因为足够富足，所以可以追求真正意义上的纯爱。即使麻见和飞龙相遇于1994年，日本的泡沫经济逐渐幻灭（1992-1997年），麻见仍旧带着过往的气度，舍得并且愿意付出。

重回高楼，麻见当年向外开拓渠道，本身就有泡沫幻灭让他不得不积极寻找更好发展的需求，同时邓的需求出现让两人有了合作基础。

焰燕的手下戳了麻见的手一刀，这一刀从漫画里看是冲着麻见去的，但山根强调如果麻见没有为飞龙挡这一刀，飞龙的命运不会有改变。所以根据飞龙凡事喜欢归咎于自己的性格（游轮尾飞龙吃暗亏就是明显体现），在飞龙看来，这一刀是砍向麻见的，但如果麻见没有跑过去推开他，完全有能力可以躲开这一刀，手根本不会受伤。就是因为麻见想要保护他，来不及站起来，所以才平白挨了这一刀。面对飞龙的疑问，麻见回答了“义理”这个词。义理，先有义，再是理。麻见义理的对象是邓，不是飞龙。

麻见对飞龙所有的照顾都是需要有人支付代价的，这个支付代价的人就是飞龙的亲生父亲---邓。麻见是和飞龙达成了私人合作意向，但飞龙能提供的利益显而易见比不上白蛇整个组织提供的利益，所以麻见最希望的肯定还是和飞龙做首领的白蛇合作。

共同抵抗焰燕袭击产生的吊桥效应让麻飞两人对彼此有了感觉，麻见善于利用别人的感情来达到他的目的，那个警察类似于誓言的保证就是证明，但麻见明明看出了飞龙的心思却试图不让飞龙陷下去，这种不同很不寻常。直到麻见因为飞龙哭泣意乱情迷，其实两个人随后立刻都清醒了。可麻见还是对飞龙下了手，因为飞龙不听话，所以麻见抖S属性发作，给了飞龙个教训。

教训到一半，飞龙问麻见，就这样了？这可不是飞龙想要麻见做全套的意思，麻见第一次见到飞龙就把飞龙按住动弹不得，一边笑得开心一边割飞龙手上的腐肉，麻见强势有力的压迫给飞龙留下了深刻的身体记忆和心理印象，那是飞龙第一次反抗麻见失败。麻见吻飞龙后把飞龙圈在墙边，是飞龙第二次反抗麻见失败，麻见不放开手，飞龙根本跑不出去。麻见第三次压制飞龙的时候，飞龙的挣扎再次完全无用，只能妥协接受。麻飞两个人身体距离如此接近，麻见是个年轻力壮的正常男人，飞龙怎么可能感觉不到麻见的身体状况，所以麻见的停手才会让飞龙感到诧异。无论是麻见留给他的印象，还是同为男人对麻见此种情形的了解，麻见克制爱好习惯及身体欲望说出，“我没想逼迫你。”这种话，才会让他觉得麻见安全，才会在麻见的腿边睡着。

麻见脸上浮现的笑表明他当时确实是想继续下去的，只是他看到了飞龙转头及手推的动作。接吻对男性来说就是前奏，麻见继续下去两人合作利益有保障，也不需要他自己身体为难，爱好还可以得到满足，但仅仅因为飞龙的不愿意，他就放弃了，与初次见面时候的强势介入截然不同。诚然不逼迫确实不能证明是爱，但必定包含尊重。而尊重，是爱的前提之一。

邓到达飞龙酒店的时间掐得恰到好处，苦心谋划了20多年的计划终于可以成真，邓的按耐不住在情理当中。但麻见却拒绝了邓要见飞龙的要求。麻见还说了句让邓起同理心的话，你是他的亲生父亲，难道你不关心他的状况吗？一般而言，邓作为飞龙的亲生父亲，面对麻见这个合作伙伴的合理要求，以飞龙身体状况不好为由请求麻见增加时间，延迟利益兑付才比较符合常理，可偏偏说出这句话的是投资人麻见。

麻见是个精明的商人，第一考虑的是不亏本，第二才考虑赚多少。麻见投入时间、精力，到收获胜利果实的最佳时间，他居然说要再等等，并且还试图说服他的合作伙伴邓一起延迟收回成本的时间，原因是棋子飞龙精神身体状态不好。如果说麻见不上本垒只是为难他自己的心理身体，让机会稍纵即逝就是损害大家的实际共同利益了。邓才会肯定说麻见对飞龙产生了感情。

邓对飞龙没有亲情，除去阻碍、抓住机会重新寻找新的替代者是邓的惯性思维。麻邓两人的合作并没有破裂，时机还在，他们还可以找到办法弥补前期损失，可麻见却杀了邓，做了弊大于利的选择。本来麻见对飞龙的所有前期投入，都可以找邓买单，但现在买单人被麻见亲手杀了，麻见的投资就追不回来了。一个商人宁愿亏本，费大力气救明显会损害自己利益的可能潜在对手，这不是爱，什么是爱？等到经济大萧条时期，麻见的企业发展困难重重，往日光辉不再，午夜梦回那个繁盛时期，丧失唾手可得的利益渠道，麻见虽然不会后悔，但一定会自省，他如何说服自己的内心，除了爱，还有什么理由。

高楼之华兼具007式的美式浪漫和韩国偶像剧特质。爱里面的无偿付出常常是最打动人心的一部分，通常情况下爱是有偿付出，因为爱也需要有回馈。麻见最后救回飞龙，成全飞龙的愿望就属于无偿付出的部分，这不是14,000美元的小费，而是几年甚至十几年内持续不断的大笔利益输入，欣赏同情怜悯做不到这个程度，做到这个程度就已经升华为爱了。

麻见和飞龙七年前没有做爱其实并没有那么重要，麻见的愿意忍让飞龙感受到了麻见的爱重之情，飞龙才会卸下心防，对麻见诉说他觉得是丑态的行为。克制这一点在某些情境下特别重要，人总有不舒服不愿意的时候，足够重视对方的话，其实是不会强行要求的，如果总是肆意妄为，怀孕的妻子没办法履行义务的时候该怎么办，总不能鼓励丈夫出轨吧，忍当然很重要。

因为觉得麻见可能会担心，飞龙才会在出门前首先做的是偷看麻见在干什么，确定麻见不会注意，才跑回白蛇总部。其实从侧面上来说，麻见先前不择手段的阻止让飞龙有了心理阴影，飞龙很清醒地认识到，如果光明正大地走不偷跑，麻见一定会阻止并且手段不会温和，最后他只有被困在床上一种结局。当然这其实也说明，如果没有后面的突发事件，麻飞两个人只要正常合作，在某个时刻，某个地点，两个人顺理成章就会做爱。

飞龙在雨里哭着说出“麻见你不会伤害我”的时候，可怜不可怜，当然可怜了。飞龙疑问又信任的话让麻见曾犹疑的情感，经过保护欲的加持，完全定了下来。见到邓的时候，麻见才会站在飞龙的立场上考虑问题。

邓和麻见原本就是初始的合作对象，飞龙要求麻见站在他那边，说明飞龙不但完全听到了邓麻两人的对话，还确定麻见对他的感情，所以麻见说的话他相信了，他放下了防备的武器。可惜最后他胸口受的枪击让他完全否定了这一切。

麻见做为一个曾经的玩咖，能对虚情假意游刃有余，他不怕面对一个真心喜欢他的人，但他怕的是不受控制对别人付出汹涌感情的自己。他需要脱离舒适区，敞开自己的内心，来到全然陌生的领域，出于自我保护意识，他本能地选择了逃避。飞龙昏迷前说的不原谅，给了他逃避的理由。作为一个精明的商人，决定伴侣是一件很慎重的事情。麻见在多方面考虑的同时，给他和飞龙在一起留了后手，他把叶送到了飞龙身边。他知道飞龙杀白蛇三当家会影响他可能的利益流入，但比起飞龙振作精神，他还是选择了放弃利益。在飞龙用仇恨他为旗帜重建并巩固组织的时候，他选择了成全，因为他认可飞龙追求事业的态度。对麻见而言，放弃曾经的爱，他不后悔，也无愧于心。


	2. 真相

麻见和飞龙的起点在高楼之华，从人性最黑暗的角度去理解，麻见当初对飞龙所有的好都是为了自己的利益，不论是帮飞龙治疗伤口，还是帮飞龙挡刀，甚至于他阻止飞龙回家用的方法也只是一时意乱情迷，他当时不继续下去但是留下来抚摸飞龙的头发是因为他想留个好印象，以便他们将来来日方长，飞龙能给他最大的利益，他跑去白蛇总部是怕蛋打鸡飞，他杀邓是先下手为强，避免被邓狙击，最后他跑了是觉得飞龙影响了他的判断。但那以后呢？飞龙前脚刚进监狱，麻见后脚就把叶送给了飞龙用，美名其曰监视。

叶当时还相当疑惑，一个失去求生意志的人，为什么他崇敬的对象麻见还眼巴巴地把他送进来，飞龙当时根本就不像能再翻起风浪的人。而麻见当时是怎么想的，他压根就没想过飞龙会再有什么建树，他承认了他自己的失败。当时白蛇的三当家是想联系麻见重建渠道的，但是因为飞龙想要三当家的命，麻见就同意了。叶是当年执行任务的人，叶作为麻见忠诚的手下，这种大事叶会不告诉麻见吗？麻见当然知道，然后麻见还是同意叶去这么做了，可明明只要联系上白蛇三当家，麻见的渠道计划就能亡羊补牢。一个只爱自己的商人，损失利益去成全别人的愿望，图什么？图义理吗？

麻见把叶安插在飞龙身边，七年了也没做过什么损失飞龙利益的事情，没有叶建议他用飞龙的授权书来演戏，他连飞龙的东西都不会碰。麻见既然当初用叶来炒冷灶，飞龙重建白蛇以后，麻见应该就可以携恩相报了，类似于利用须藤，和黑田交换一样，但麻见没有，甚至都不去见飞龙一面， 任凭飞龙误解他。况且麻见是知道飞龙在意他，甚至或许还是喜欢他的，但麻见也没有利用这一点，真是太不科学了，物尽其用的麻见在同情怜惜补偿飞龙？这话麻见不信，智商在线的叶也不会相信。叶七年前不明白，七年间也足够他了解了，麻见原来就没有监视飞龙的意思，飞龙做首领了，才顺便用叶的。人情是越用越薄，好钢要用在刀刃上，但七年飞龙仇恨已深，麻见再想从飞龙身上得回利益基本属于无望。那麻见图什么呢？叶自己得出了答案。麻见的沉没成本有点高，只是他更爱他自己而已。

真相的结尾麻见一直强调的他给飞龙上了一课，让飞龙明白他想要的东西一定会得到手，那么麻见去香港想要的东西是什么呢？麻见在第四本俘虏里面说了，第一，和飞龙彻底两清，第二，接回秋仁。

最初麻见只是想要叶接回秋仁，这很符合麻见交给部下处理不亲自出面的原则，直到叶说根本原因是麻见和飞龙两个人的私人问题。叶是麻见放在飞龙身边的棋子，用叶接回秋仁很可能会把叶暴露，但麻见却愿意舍弃叶，为什么呢？因为在真相日本篇里叶没有及时掌握飞龙的行踪，导致麻见的客户老张被截杀，老张事件引起的直接后果就是麻见的业内信誉受到影响，叶的不知情让麻见意识到叶并没有混到重要的地位，所以消息不灵通，可用性不大，舍弃了也不是那么可惜。通话过程中麻见发现叶居然对他有所隐瞒，说明叶可能已经不是他所表现出来的那样忠心。老张事件是必须要有人来承担后果的，飞龙从日本走后就不在麻见的考虑范围内了，叶就成为了最适合的人选，当然，老张事件还有个人在承担后果，那就是秋仁，不过秋仁属于外部人员，杀鸡儆猴也没有什么用，但叶的白蛇身份就有用了。叶是聪明人，同时他也是爱慕飞龙的人，所以他把锅甩给了麻见。涉及到飞龙的执念，麻见才不得不亲自去趟香港。

密室谈话初始，麻见是相信了飞龙不知道秋仁失踪的事情，但后来却话赶话口不择言并且做出一些伤害飞龙自尊的行为，就是因为飞龙先否定了麻见七年前所做的所有事情。麻见七年前为飞龙做过许多事情，即使麻见最初是怀着目的去的，但麻见所做的每件事情最后的收益人都是飞龙，反倒是麻见自己最后什么都没有得到，赔了夫人又折兵。

人呢，如果付出足够多却没有得到回报，为了不让自己显得蠢，出于自我保护意识，他会为他付出的时间精力找理由，所以他就会进行自我心理暗示，原因就是他喜欢和爱上了这个人。除孝顺是论心不论迹，其他所有都是论迹不论心。麻见为飞龙做了那么多，你和他说他不爱飞龙，那他以前付出的所有都没有了落脚点，他自己都过不去他心里那道坎。

当然人付出到一定程度没有回报，感性无法舍弃，但理性会要求止损，并且最终理性会战胜感性。如果说麻见原来对飞龙的付出属于可控范围内，但杀死合作伙伴就是大忌了，况且最后飞龙说的是他不原谅。麻见到此时是真正的蛋打鸡飞，一无所获。有人说感情里面有付出感就是不够爱，麻见也没认为他对飞龙的付出有什么值得特别说道的地方，但七年后飞龙的一口否定到底还是会让麻见心里觉得委屈，所以麻见才会生气说：“七年前的事情你早就不在乎了吧？别再激怒我了。”，更是揭开飞龙的伤疤，七年前的事情你不记得，那我来提醒你啊。飞龙不高兴了，麻见心底就舒服了。但即使到吵架的地步，麻见说的内容还是在教导飞龙做事的方式。

麻见和飞龙两个人输给的是命运，当然还输给了麻见的选择。麻见当时其实挺年轻，事业不一定稳固，损失也不一定是他所能承受的，所以他离开了。但即使他先离开，还是救下了飞龙的命，并尽力做了能做的安排，以后七年里承受着飞龙的仇恨。麻见是没后悔爱过飞龙，但他也不后悔离开飞龙。一个人只是想要把控自己的人生，不愿意因为谁而冲动到破坏他辛苦努力挣来的局面，特别是这个人还不原谅他的时候，这其实并没有什么可以被指责的地方。当然可以说他是不够爱，但有的人就是爱自己更多，他对别人能付出的爱只有那么多，因为本来麻见就是和邓一样的人，对他们来说有些权势利益就是比亲情爱情更甜美，麻见是先付出的，然后他先收回了，在麻见心里其实对飞龙是没有愧疚的。可情分还是在的，所以七年后飞龙找他麻烦，他也不是真的就那么想讨回来，大多数时候做的都是高高举起，轻轻放下的面子工程。

麻见在密室里说让飞龙杀了他，他此时心里有没有小算盘呢，有的，他在赌飞龙不会真杀了他，但他也确实不高兴，在破罐子破摔的赌气，假如飞龙真的动手呢，麻见反抗和不反抗的机率大概各占一半，毕竟能说出这句话就代表他或多或少考虑过把命给飞龙，没有这样的念头是说不出这种话的。麻见下决心做了断就是同意米海尔交换授权书的时候，他救过飞龙一命，和飞龙两清的办法要么飞龙还他一条命，要么飞龙给钱，麻见拿走授权书就代表着上次救飞龙命的报酬。可拿授权书本来就是演戏，麻见或许开始想的是另外一种不伤及飞龙利益的办法，但米海尔横插一脚彻底打乱了麻见的计划。麻见是想两清，但现在是被迫和米海尔交易导致他和飞龙两清，带来的感受是完全不同的，产生逆反心理是必然，尤其他当了那么多年决策人。授权书是飞龙的，麻见没有出一分投资，牺牲的是隐形叛徒叶，换回的是他的情人秋仁，这本来是一举两得的事情，但麻见却异常愤怒，除了脸面被打，还有他对局势发展的再次失控。

船尾飞龙问麻见要回授权书，在麻见听来却是飞龙继续纠缠的信号，所以他做出让两人彻底两清的举动。麻见拿枪指着飞龙，表明他就是飞龙想的那种人，就是授权书和人都要，他就是利益至上的人。他救过飞龙的命，然后再要飞龙的命，两清，他可能会被杀，他用授权书来交换自己的安全离开，再次两清，所以麻见去香港的两个目的都达到了。

南方小岛上麻见说用的是最伤害飞龙的方式，这样对飞龙比较好。飞龙原来的方式是损人不利己，而麻见的方式在他自己看来是双赢---他不被飞龙找麻烦，飞龙没有感情束缚可以专心发展事业。但麻见能说出这是对飞龙的伤害，本身就和飞龙觉得打伤麻见是卑鄙的行为这一想法不谋而合。飞龙在意麻见，麻见又何尝不在意飞龙呢，如果不在意，怎么会一个打伤了别人自己吃不下饭，另一个麻烦解决本该高兴得手舞足蹈却思考别人的心情前途望着大海沉默不语。


	3. 祈祷

麻见去香港的时候，左手小指戴尾戒。根据西方意义解释是“我此时很享受单身生活，不要浪费时间追求我”。麻见如果在日本戴尾戒展示并且派一个心腹随时跟着山里的某位走，倒是表明他对那位的保护，可麻见偏偏在香港戴尾戒。他确实到港立刻见的人不是飞龙是老李，但是他的用意却是直指飞龙。他不是在告诉别人不要浪费时间追求他，而是向飞龙表明他是单身，没有任何伴侣。港岛是飞龙的后花园，飞龙眼线众多。麻见只要一现身，他的着装打扮精神状态立马就能传到飞龙眼前。

麻见是去香港找飞龙帮忙的。游轮事件以后，麻见并不确定飞龙是否还对他有感情，是否还愿意拔刀相助，他们两个已经两清了，交情是套不上的。麻见唯一的凭借就是飞龙对他还有情，既想借别人的力，又想不花代价，这天下哪有那么好的事情，所以麻见戴尾戒就是向飞龙表明的一个态度。到港岛去利用飞龙的实力，祈祷运转的命运齿轮开始和高楼逐渐重合。飞龙刚开始的选择是事不关己高高挂起，直到小陶被陌生男人抓住询问。这个男人依然没有暴露出来是哪一方的人，不过却是个知道或者猜测出麻飞关系的人。

飞龙单枪匹马闯麻见所在地的强势，如同当初麻见把飞龙的手下丢在飞龙车前邀请飞龙上楼单独谈话。麻见的一句“稀客”让飞龙发觉他被麻见抢走了主动权，所以飞龙用他认为的麻见软肋开启话题，飞龙借鉴学习的就是当初麻见在酒吧对飞龙说的刘离世白蛇会解散的话语，虽然麻见不像当时飞龙那样情绪激动，但麻见开始顺着飞龙的节奏提出问题。麻见对某人是有感情的，但还没有到感情非常深厚不能自已的地步，而且他对自己所下的分开决定并不后悔，飞龙的话让麻见有自己的决定被质疑的不快，他不想再重复提起他已经了结的事情，所以他直接问飞龙到来的原因，即使如他所愿，他心知肚明。

拿回主动权的飞龙把有信息的手机放在麻见的身边，就像当初麻见和飞龙第一次见面说邓的事情，飞龙的反应是动武，麻见的反应则是贯穿决定地转脸不理。飞龙把手机塞到麻见的裤袋里，既拉近了两人的距离，又再次显示了他的强势。就像高楼里面麻见帮飞龙治疗手伤和站在飞龙身后诱惑飞龙背叛父兄，麻见强势地运用了肢体接触来拉近两人的距离。毕竟经过肢体接触，双方对于彼此的好感度会有所增加。

为了知道麻见引发事件的大小程度，飞龙用了更加亲和开放的姿势来配合麻见的站姿，同时运用言语再次拉近两人的距离，麻见的反应就像当初飞龙跳上麻见的车去见识麻见的本事。虽然场面有火花，但麻见揪住飞龙的衣领时飞龙的表情就像当初那样有戏弄又毫不在意。飞龙很快收到了成效，麻见放开飞龙以后，飞龙转身接电话时麻见立刻表现出了异常关心，如同当初飞龙信任麻见把麻见带回他自己的宾馆。

知道袭击者被飞龙引来后，麻见是生气的，他所在的地方不是绝对安全，总有一天会被人找到，不是飞龙还有别人，但被找到的速度太快是令他不高兴的。因此他就直接说了一句，跟着你（飞龙）来找到我是正解。这是麻见给飞龙的心理暗示---是你暴露了我的所在地，你要负责。飞龙在密室里曾问过麻见，是不是因为他不能给麻见带来利益，也不能满足麻见的生理需求，所以才会被放弃。其实两人感情失败本身错在麻见先逃避后放弃，麻见心里很清楚，但飞龙却把问题揽在了自己身上。飞龙这种凡事归咎于自己的性格让麻见知道，只要埋下种子加以引导，飞龙一定会为引来袭击者这件事情买单，也会帮助他，届时他来香港的目的就真正达到了。而先前说的让飞龙喝完酒就回家，不过是随口寒暄留个好印象而已，不是真话。

麻见为保持颜面还说了句让飞龙自己照顾自己，飞龙为了面子跑出去了，麻见喊不住只能换了武器麻利跟上去。这里和高楼里遇到焰燕袭击的情形重合，当时飞龙也是因为暗自生气，一个人走在前面。麻见解救飞龙于困境，飞龙随即踢飞了在麻见身上和麻见缠斗的袭击者，还对看着他的麻见着重提了句“手机掉了”。麻见只好顺从飞龙的意思把手机捡起来。此刻麻见的左手腕已经被袭击者划伤了。接着就是麻见把飞龙抱拉过去，习惯性地护在身下。

飞龙醒来看到被枪指着的麻见，真正下定决心要帮助麻见，麻见的倒地触发了飞龙心底最隐秘的伤痛。这次是麻见飞龙两个人同时抽到命运之轮这张牌。命运之轮里一般会有四个符号，分别是老鹰（天蝎座）、狮子（狮子座）、牛（金牛座）、人（水瓶座）。它有个很有趣的引申含义就是，那些你曾经逃避的问题总会以同一种形式重复出现在你生命里，直到你彻底学会教训为止。

麻见上次在游轮上学会了一半教训。高楼里他曾经以为可以顺利发展的事情，因为焰燕及邓的突然出手导致全部失败。这段经历让他了解到不是所有的事情都能在他的掌控之中。麻见曾对米海尔愤怒地质问，他已经给了米足够的利益，为什么米还要插手授权书的事情。事情的陡然变化，让麻见再次陷入局面无法掌控的境地，揭开了他当年事业爱情双失的伤口，所以白蛇的叛徒、米的传信人成了他的泄愤对象。救回秋仁成了麻见一种自我证明的方式，和喜欢秋仁没有关系。如果麻见确实喜欢秋仁不会不顾及秋仁的安危随意举枪。麻见检查秋仁伤口时谨慎的态度以及确定秋仁只是擦伤时松一口气的情形，很明显地表现了麻见一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳的状态。无能不再充斥在他的记忆里，他可以重新掌控局面，所以当飞龙提醒他授权书的事情时，他决定贯彻原来的决定。那些失意无能为力他不再需要，他要斩断他和飞龙之间的情谊，从此海清河晏，明月清风两不相干。

飞龙心底最大的伤痛就是他当年叛逃家门导致刘的急速去世，刘生存时间短这个锅飞龙自己背上了。飞龙恨麻见有一部分原因就是他把麻见引到了白蛇总部，如今他又把袭击者引到麻见的所在地。麻见话里种下的种子在此时生根发芽迅速长成参天大树。飞龙需要通过解决麻见的麻烦来洗除过往的伤痛，来证明自己可以克服这些磨难。

高楼里飞龙因为麻见手受伤对麻见动了心，七年后他看到再次由于他的原因麻见差点死掉，除却震惊以外，当然还有突然迸发的情感。飞龙是个男人，七年前他想的就是得到麻见而不是献身给麻见，只是当年他年轻没经验，也没办法反抗麻见的力量，才会被麻见压制保护，男人都是有求胜欲的，七年后他再次对麻见动心，看到麻见落魄可怜的模样，想的自然是如何保护麻见。

飞龙养父刘死前的那几天飞龙一直没有在刘身边，他只赶上了见刘最后一面，这一直以来是飞龙的心结。飞龙对父亲(爱)的定义是仅基于他本身，而不是由于他做了什么才会获得的不要求回报的善意教导认同依靠，这些是飞龙幼年最先从养父刘那里感受到的爱的初始印象。而麻见在七年前对他都做了一遍，甚至比刘做的都好，飞龙的任何小情绪都得到了包容，愿望得到鼓励，行为得到认同，这与他得到最初的爱相吻合。所以麻见才成为飞龙在七年前认可可以代替父亲来爱他的人。任何爱都包含独占欲，因此飞龙才想要麻见完全属于他，即使七年后在赌船上麻见要和他斩断关系。

麻见再次来港两人见面时，虽然麻见口里一直重复赌船上说的话，要飞龙自己照顾自己，（这也是导致飞龙冒失跑出去的原因），但飞龙一面临危险，麻见却总是及时出现在他身边保护他，就像七年前那样。麻见的形象与七年前再次吻合，麻见又再一次可以做飞龙的“父亲”。甚至麻见最后被枪击倒在地上。飞龙再一次面临“父亲”死亡的情景，这对飞龙来说是异常可怕的事情。飞龙立刻强烈地意识到做些什么才能弥补七年前的遗憾，所以他要把麻见送走。

飞龙愿意献身米，麻见是引子，但飞龙更多的是想解开他自己的心结，他想透过为拯救麻见的生命来证明他可以做什么，如果麻见这次生命得到延续，他做的事情就是有意义的，飞龙通过延续麻见“父亲”生命这个方式让自己得到心灵的救赎。而飞龙付出地越多，身体受到的创伤越大，他的心灵内疚感就会越少。

而麻见此时在学会剩下一半的教训。麻见来香港的目的和高楼里一样，都是借用飞龙的能力，可他又再次不舍得用飞龙的力量了。袭击者或早或晚都会出现，被枪击也在他的意料当中，但当他扛着昏迷的飞龙被飞龙引来的袭击者打伤又要另当别论了。按照惯性思维麻见把锅甩在了飞龙身上。麻见是来找飞龙帮忙的，结果麻见差不多付出了生命代价才护住飞龙，飞龙的价值变得如此之高，几乎和他的生命持平，他怎么舍得再让飞龙涉险。所以听到飞龙说要帮他解决麻烦时，他毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

麻飞两人共同对敌的激烈程度比当年对付焰燕袭击有过之而无不及，共同历险互相倚靠产生的吊桥效应比高楼里更加剧烈。麻飞两人一起喝过酒，一起扛过枪,一起睡过同一个人，现在又站在同一条战线上，建立了革命同志般的高尚友谊。这不是爱情诞生的基础，什么才是爱情生根发芽的土壤？

从家世背景等各项综合条件来看，和麻见飞龙匹配的人很多，然而麻飞比其他人更适合的一点就是，麻飞都见过彼此最糟糕的样子。对飞龙来说他情绪崩溃，哭着对麻见说出养父可能逝世带给他的恐惧是一种丑态，麻见是如何回应的呢，他抚摸着飞龙的长发叫飞龙休息，表示他对飞龙这种状态的接受。麻见差点被杀刚醒来一时懵懂时被飞龙拉站了起来，飞龙把落魄异常、无处可去的麻见带回自己的住处，就表示了他对麻见最狼狈不堪样子的接受。所以飞龙可以听麻见的话放下枪，麻见会和飞龙吵架却还能听飞龙的话喝茶。因为在他们心底有隐秘的安全感，知道自己最糟糕也就那样了，对方既然能接受，以后即使发生其他类似的事情，对方也不会诧异或是失望，这是一种比身体坦诚相对更微妙的心理安全同盟。麻见每次走下神坛，被动坦诚他自己的失意和不能释怀，展现他糟糕不堪的样子的时候，遇到的都是他命定的宿敌飞龙，所以才叫命运。

命运之轮正位含义呈现在麻见和飞龙面前，改变带来成长和学习的机会，这段情感，是他们人生中一段重要的经历，它象征着轮回，或许是命中注定，他们要经历这一段人生路。

最新番外里飞龙和米在一起，却在第二天去看望麻见，抓住麻见的手要求麻见不准死。他只字不提自己的付出，不过是不想让麻见有负疚感，因为他曾对麻见说过他和米比较熟悉，如今他只是在坐实这件事情。小陶小孩子的直觉从来不出错，飞龙的温柔在这一刻体现得淋漓尽致。


	4. 从音乐剧的角度解读麻见和飞龙的爱情

音乐剧《悲惨世界》里面反复出现了祈祷和地狱这两个词。结合沙威最后唱段带来的感悟，麻见的地狱是感情超越理性，事情失控；秋仁的地狱是丧失信念，投身到黑暗里；须藤的地狱是背弃忠诚，站到麻见的对立面；飞龙的地狱是放下自尊，用他痛苦的方式达到目的。《剧场魅影》众多讨论里面有个观点和山根的观点符合，就是恋爱必须和性有关，柏拉图是一个文学化的措辞。医学上衡量是否爱慕一个人的标准就是有没有性欲，没有中间状态。这是一种区分方法，但落到现实及众多艺术作品里，爱里面包含性，但有性并不代表爱。

飞龙对于他自身有性魅力的第一次觉醒在于焰燕弄坏他的衬衫，他从酒店房间醒来第一件事就是发现自己的外套不在了。随后麻见邪魅诱惑飞龙独立的时候用了自己的性魅力，他站在飞龙的背后造成隔离空间，然后撩起飞龙的长发耳语。这里性暗示意味很明显，飞龙的跌坐就是对此的反应。飞龙在祈祷中把手机塞到麻见的裤子口袋里也有很浓的性暗示，麻见只是不爽了一句，就接受了。飞龙和麻见共同对敌时强调他的体术比较好也属于一种暗示。被作者山根否定的温泉番外里，麻见就明确地知道飞龙对他的欲望。

七年前麻见和飞龙完成了边缘性行为，飞龙最后的那句话表明了飞龙的不再反抗，麻见的控制目的已经达到，已经证明“my power over you grows stronger yet"。所以麻见可以选择延迟满足。就像孩童普遍喜欢柔顺的物品一样，麻见用梳理飞龙长发的方式来缓解他自己的不适，这同样也是一种私密的爱抚动作。七年后麻见和飞龙在密室说起往事，麻见的话语确实容易引起人不适，但整个动作依然带有性暗示，飞龙和麻见冤家聚头完，飞龙就观音坐莲地吻麻见，结束时麻见的嘴是张开的，说明麻飞是舌吻，边缘性行为再次完成。飞龙同意米海尔要求的时候，用了撩发动作，这是他散发性魅力达到目的的手段。麻见和飞龙对彼此的性欲一直存在，两人轮流做主导，从医学角度看，麻见和飞龙暂时做不了朋友。

再用剧场魅影和探索者系列做个对比记录作为脑洞乐趣吧。

高楼初始麻见对飞龙的诱导可以用The Phantom Of The Opera来表达，魅影作为女主的老师，以父亲的天使身份出现，麻见作为飞龙亲生父亲的朋友身份出现，在引导飞龙夺位上不可谓不尽心，某种程度上麻见也试图控制飞龙。然后来到THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT阶段，这首曲子原名是已婚男人，有人说表明了作者已婚却爱上另外一个人的困惑，这很适合解释麻见对飞龙突然心动所产生的隐约拒绝及犹豫。这首曲谱词以后更改了名字，编舞动作表现了情欲，女主从没经历过这些，首位卡司解释女主这时候完全被性欲控制住了，两个角色完全紧密联系在一起。飞龙一直是有恋父情节的，在与麻见的相处过程中，麻见对他既像同伴又有引导照顾，飞龙对麻见有信赖又有依恋，所以移情要麻见代替父亲爱他，随后他们进行了边缘性行为，麻见恰到好处的克制，让飞龙彻底安了心。麻见没有相貌缺陷，麻见和飞龙两个美人刚有亲密的肢体接触，对彼此的好感度自然地就增加了。

ALL I ASK OF YOU，美好的爱情誓言，麻见对飞龙所做的涵盖了魅影和子爵的所有部分，这也是我认为麻见和飞龙两个人相爱的原因。麻见见飞龙的目的倒很明确，把飞龙推上王座。飞龙跑回白蛇，麻见立刻“Anywhere you go, let me go too （你去的任何地方，让我也去）”的跑去了。见到雨里倒下的飞龙，人遇到意外情况第一个反应是停止，麻见的突然停滞就很好的表现了这一点。麻见与邓的对话举动表达了他下的决定。No more talk of darkness（不要再谈起黑暗），Forget these wide-eyed fears （忘记这些恐惧），I'm here （我在这里），Nothing can harm you （没有什么能伤害你），My words will warm and calm you （我的话语会温暖你，平复你）。Let me be your freedom （我来给你自由），Let daylight dry your tears （让日光带走你的泪水），I'm here （我在这里），With you, beside you （与你同在，在你身边），To guard you and to guide you （保护你，指引你）。Let me be your shelter （让我来保护你），Let me be your light （让我指引你），You're safe （你很安全），No one will find you （没人会发现你），Your fears are far behind you （你的恐惧离你远去）。麻见阻止邓见飞龙，劝说飞龙放下武器，虽然事件超出了麻见的预见，但麻见确实在身体力行地做着。有趣的是，Let me be your freedom （我来给你自由），Let daylight dry your tears （让日光带走你的泪水），I'm here （我在这里），With you, beside you （与你同在，在你身边），最初的词作者写的是“我本该带着鲜花，来配你的长发，可好花不常开。”这倒和彩页里飞龙拿着蓝玫瑰的图片不谋而合。爱本该带来安全和光明。

麻见走后，又把保护者叶送了过去。七年后密室里，麻见继续对飞龙guide （指引）。在游轮上，麻见举起武器了断，也不过是让飞龙自由，飞龙出了牢笼，又带上情感枷锁，麻见亲手打破也是一种爱， All I want is freedom。

Love Never Dies（真爱不死），麻见飞龙因缘际会再次相见。须藤表现得如同真爱里的梅格，执着于魅影的注视。三角关系一直以来都是张力最大的关系之一，飞龙找米海尔帮忙，就像魅影结尾，女主愿意为救子爵和魅影在一起。虽然子爵刚开始是不顾女主的意愿要女主演出，但最后他不希望女主为了他这样付出，他说他做那么多就是为了让女主离开。

祈祷里麻见对飞龙说，跟踪飞龙就能找到他，除了给飞龙埋下担责任的种子，还巧妙的给予了飞龙想要的肯定，飞龙做为地头蛇，在他地盘上没有他找不到的人，另外麻见实际上承认了飞龙在香港对他的主权，委婉回应飞龙的塞手机动作，混战中，飞龙提醒麻见手机掉了，麻见顺从地把手机捡起来放在胸前。


End file.
